1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a control apparatus for general purpose engine, more specifically to a control apparatus for general purpose engine having a choke valve opening/closing mechanism for opening/closing a choke valve.
2. Background Art
There have been proposed, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 5058058, a general purpose engine having a choke valve opening/closing mechanism for opening/closing a choke valve, and a choke valve opening regulating mechanism for automatically regulating opening of the choke valve opened/closed by the choke valve opening/closing mechanism based on the ambient temperature, which makes air/fuel ratio rich by controlling opening/closing of the choke valve (automatic choking function) at engine starting to improve startability of the engine.
By the way, the general purpose engine is sometimes used as a power source of a snow blower, etc., under cryogenic conditions, for example, under −10 degrees Celsius. Usage under such a cryogenic condition may cause malfunction of sensors, electronic components, or various mechanisms installed near the choke valve, and the above mentioned automatic choking function may fail to function properly. Therefore, many users often working under such a cryogenic condition require a general purpose engine having a manual choking function, not automatic choking function that can be manually manipulated to open/close the choke valve by a manual opening/closing mechanism (e.g., a choke lever).
However, since a program stored in an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) differs between a general purpose engine having the automatic choking function and a general purpose engine having the manual choking function, when bringing both the general purpose engine having the automatic choking function and the general purpose engine having the manual choking function to market, it becomes necessary to prepare different ECUs according to the types of the general purpose engines.